Some occlusal splints are used as diagnostic and repositioning tools. They are worn until the patient has had a proper occlusal diagnosis and evaluation after a clinical examination of the complete gnathostomatic system before a permanent (and irreversible) program is undertaken to change the occlusion. In this capacity, occlusal splints serve as a reversible procedure to confirm an occlusal diagnosis and to temporarily relieve the symptoms of malocclusion and tempromandibular joint dysfunction.
Other occlusal splints are used to relieve strain and tension, particularly in athletes. Such splints are typically formed from a sheet of resin which is shaped to follow the surface of the teeth. Thus, the distal surface of the splint has a shape which closely approximates the shape of the teeth over which the splint is worn.
Still other occlusal splints are worn simply as cushioning. Such splints are also commonly worn by athletes, particularly athletes involved in contact sports, such as football and boxing, and they are made of a soft, "chewy" material known as "mouthguard material."